


The Morning After

by vitya_rabbit



Series: Viktuuri Fluff [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boyfriends, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Confused Katsuki Yuuri, Cute, Dorks in Love, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Drunk Victor Nikiforov, Drunken Flirting, Embarrassed Katsuki Yuuri, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Hangover, M/M, Panic Attacks, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Video, Viktor's phone, victurri, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitya_rabbit/pseuds/vitya_rabbit
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki has no idea why Viktor Nikiforov is knocking on his hotel room door.Little does he know that Viktor has the reason why on his phone and he is going to show him!How the morning after the banquet could have gone...
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Viktuuri Fluff [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1197988
Comments: 18
Kudos: 184





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to InLoveWithYOI for beta'ing and NamedAfterIrony for the prompt!
> 
> I love writing these two beautiful dorks so much...

Yuuri jumped as he startled awake at the gentle but insistent tapping on his hotel room door. Blearily he grabbed for his glasses and stumbled out of bed, wondering why someone was knocking this early in the morning. He knew he had requested a later checkout time, so it shouldn’t be housekeeping. Peeking through the spy hole he was very surprised to see a very familiar shock of silver hair outside his room.

Ok, so he vaguely remembered being brave enough to say ‘hi’ to his idol the previous evening, but why was he here now? Standing outside his room. How did he even know his room number?

Cracking open the door he was treated to a beaming heart shaped smile and softly shining ocean blue eyes.

“Yuuri, hi! Are you ready to go?”

Brown eyes widened in surprise behind blue rimmed glasses and blinked rapidly.

“G-Go? Go w-where?”

Viktor chuckled. “Ah, yes, you told me you probably would need reminding. Hold on!”

The Russian pulled out his phone and scrolled through till he found what he was looking for. Clicking on something, he held up the device to the confused younger man.

There on the screen was a still from a video in which he was sitting with Viktor outside in what looked like a hotel garden. Viktor nestled in next to him and pressed play.

“Hello me!” The drunken Yuuri on screen laughed, looking very pleased with himself. “We are going on a breakfast date in the morning with this gorgeous man!”

The smiling and confident Yuuri snuggled up to a slightly less drunken Viktor, turned and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Hungover Yuuri gasped and turned a bright pink as Viktor paused the video and giggled. “You said that you would do that too!” 

He pressed play again.

“Remember to thank drunk you for chatting up Vitya! In case you were wondering, yes he really wants to be your boyfriend. But I told him to ask you, I mean, me, oh, whichever version we are this morning, today so that we both remember it!”

Yuuri swallowed hard, his stomach twisting in knots.

“E-Excuse me.” He stammered, turning and running towards his bathroom, slamming the bathroom door shut behind him.

-

Viktor giggled to himself as he entered the younger man’s room. Closing the door and sitting on the edge of the unmade bed to wait for his date to come back.

Yuuri was _so_ sweet. Everything the drunk version of him had said he would do, he had done so far.

The Russian had been ecstatic when the pretty dark haired man had approached him last night at the banquet. He had been pining over him ever since he had first seen him skate. Never believing that the shy young man would ever be interested in him. After all he had even turned down the chance to take a picture together during the week.

Thankfully the alcohol had loosened him up enough to get him to come to say ‘hi’ and then track him down later on for a dance.

They had stumbled outside for some fresh air after dancing together for _hours_ where he had been brave enough to ask Yuuri out for a breakfast date.

Yuuri had agreed, but told him that he wouldn’t remember anything as he was drunk and had had the great idea of doing the video.

There was a slow creaking noise and Viktor looked over to see the bathroom door opening just a crack. A pair of beautiful brown eyes peering through were staring at him intently and he smiled.

-

In the bathroom, Yuuri was battling his way through a minor panic attack.

_Why?_

_How?_

_He had apparently chatted up Viktor Nikiforov!_

_The Living Legend Viktor Nikiforov!_

And that man had shown him a video of them together from last night.

He had _kissed_ his cheek…

And he wanted them to be _boyfriends?_

Yuuri’s grip on the sink grew tighter, his fingers turning white with the strength of his grip. Slowly he raised his head and stared at himself in the mirror.

Well, it appeared to still be him in the reflection.

He must be dreaming, surely?

Washing his face and cleaning his teeth, he planned his next move, using the practical motions to help calm his mind. With his head feeling a little more normal, he opened the door slightly and peeked through.

There, sitting on his bed was a stunningly beautiful man dressed very casually in what looked like pyjamas. The man in question looked up and smiled at him causing his stomach to plummet again.

“Y-You are still here?” There was a hint of disbelief in his voice, like he thought he had been dreaming.

Viktor chuckled. ”Yes, I am. I’m not going anywhere either. You promised me a breakfast date.”

Nodding, Yuuri opened the door a little more. “I-I’m not dressed for a d-date…”

“And that’s why we agreed on a breakfast date so we could go in our nightwear!” Viktor replied and then smirked. “Mind you, I normally sleep naked, so I have actually put clothes _on_ to come and take you out!”

Yuuri squeaked and closed the bathroom door again. There was a beautiful deep chuckle from the other side.

“Darling, we can get room service if you don’t want to be seen out with me.”

Yuuri rested his forehead against his side of the door. “A-Are you sure you want to be seen with me, more like….”

“Have you not looked at your social media this morning?”

Checking himself, Yuuri groaned as he realised that his phone was next to his bed. Just what had he posted? Sheepishly he snuck out of the bathroom, giving the amused man a shy smile as he tried to move past him.

_Damn, why did he have to be so handsome?_

Viktor reached out his hand and pulled Yuuri to sit next to him on the bed.

“Look.”

Yuuri glanced down at his phone, not sure if he wanted to see what was on it. It was open on Viktor’s instagram account. There was a picture of them both, in the garden, arms wrapped around each other and smiling into the camera. Squinting, he read the post and the hashtags.

_@KatsukiYuuri you’ve made me a very happy man! #newboyfriends #viktorlovesyuuri #isnthecute #happy # lovethisman #heaskedmeout_

Underneath the post were thousands of likes and comments. Some wishing the new couple congratulations and others, well, they were more like rude remarks.

Biting his lip he looked up into the very blue eyes of the Russian skater, noting his pink tinted cheeks.

“I-I wish I could remember it, s-sorry.” He sighed. “I understand if you have changed your m-mind…”

Viktor smiled and shook his head. “Yuuri, darling, you stole my heart a long time ago. The way the music flows through you. You _are_ the music. I’ve been trying for ages to get your attention, but each time you scurried away like a scared rabbit. I was so happy when you came to talk to me and even more happy when I found out that you like me too.” He cupped his cheek. “I really, really like you. For real, w-will you be my boyfriend?”

Yuuri’s eyes widened further and tears gathered in the corners. 

_How was this even real?_

He nodded and bit his lip again. “Y-Yes?”

Viktor’s eyes filled too. One fat crystalline tear running slowly down his cheek. “Wow, I’m finally dating the really cute and sweet boy I have been pining for…”

Leaning forward he placed a soft kiss on Yuuri’s lips as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man, grinning when Yuuri returned the gentle actions.

“I promise to be the best boyfriend you have ever had.” He whispered against his lips.

“I’ve never had a boyfriend before…” Yuuri replied, not moving out of their embrace.

“Then I want to be the best and only boyfriend you will ever have.” Viktor murmured against his mouth, still placing tiny kisses on his lips.

Resting their foreheads together, Viktor stroked Yuuri’s cheek. “So, my beautiful boyfriend, can I take you out for breakfast for our first official date?”

Yuuri nodded. “I can’t think of anything that I would like to do more.”

“Wonderful, I have another video to show you too whilst we eat. How do you feel about living in St. Petersburg?”


End file.
